Welcome to the Unknown
by Charlieboyyy
Summary: What happens when Kari decides to take TK shopping...in a women's lingerie store? Oneshot fic, Takari.


Just a little something I managed to cook up. It's a one shot fic; while writing for my upcoming projects, this just kind of came up in my mind. Hope you all like it!

_**Welcome to the Unknown** _

TK Takaishi gave one glance at the looming store in front of him before turning to the beautiful young brunette next to him. He stared at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Come on, TK! I told you I needed to go shopping." Kari, his best friend and fellow Digidestined, pleaded.

"Yeah but I thought you meant like…games or something." The blonde mumbled.

It was the girl's turn to give her friend a disbelief look. "Yes, because I do shop for video games in my spare time." She shook her head. "Come on; it's not that bad."

TK's eyes grew big. "_Not that bad_? Remember Kari, I'm a guy who's never had a sister or any girl presence in his growing life, with the exception of my mom but even she wouldn't drag me along for this." He pointed at the giant store as if it was an evil Digimon bent on destroying the world. "I don't even know what to expect from there! A-And besides! _I'm a guy_!" The Digidestined of Hope didn't know how he let himself get fooled so easily. When Kari called him the other day to ask him if he wanted to go to the mall with her to go shopping, he imagined going to clothing stores or, at the worst, shoe stores but it never occurred to him that his best friend needed to go to the one section that all guys his age avoided; the lingerie warehouse. It was an extremely large and popular brand name store that girls loved to buy from but for the typical adolescent guy, it was a storehouse full of the unknown and feared. The store was like a giant pink monster, feeding off of guy's masculinity and pride. The blonde could practically feel his testosterone level lowering just by standing near it.

"Stop over-exaggerating. It's a lingerie store." Kari sighed before tugging at her friend's dark green hoodie's sleeve. "Please, TK? I really need some new panties."

TK crossed his arms and shook his head. "Oh my--. Too much information, Kari. Too much information."

The brunette giggled. "I was joking! I wouldn't go shopping with a _boy _for that!"

"Then why are we here?"

"You do know this place sells other stuff besides girl's underwear, right?"

"They…do?"

"Of course, silly!" She sighed. "Guys are so naïve. Anyways, I want to buy a sweater I saw from here."

"Couldn't you buy that somewhere else?" TK scratched his head, face filled with confusion.

"Stop being such a baby and come with me." She pulled the blonde's right arm and started to drag him in until he suddenly stopped her.

"But Kari! I'm a _guy_!" He insisted, acting as if his gender was the ultimate excuse and reasoning for his reluctance to enter the store.

"TKKKK. Please? I didn't ask you to come shopping with me just so you could stand outside and wait for me to finish shopping!" The brunette pouted back.

"But…I'm a guy!"

Kari took a deep breath as her patience started to wear thin. "Yes, I know you're a guy, TK. And I'm very proud you come to realize that. I think the past ten people who walked pass us got your point. But honestly, it's not like you're going to turn all feminine once you enter the store."

The cerulean eyed teen gave her a glance. "Hey. You don't know that."

"Are you serious? Do you really think your masculinity is at stake here?" She paused and lowered her voice. "Are you that insecure of your…_sexuality_?" She slyly questioned him, giving him a curious look.

"W-well." The young boy cleared his throat. "No…"

"Great!" She smiled. "Then you have nothing to worry about!" When she saw her coaxing had only half the effect, she grabbed his arm and, like a child, tugged at it.

"Come onnnn, TK! I don't know how much more you want me to beg! I promise we'll run past the lingerie section and go straight to the other departments." She gave him her puppy face. "Please?"

The blonde looked down at the girl and sighed. Her soft and thin light pink sweater seemed to enhance her innocent face, making it even harder for him to resist.

"Fine…if you really want that sweater…"

"Yay!" she hugged him warmly.

"But, do you really _want_ that sweater? Because, I saw this really nice one…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw his best friend glare at him. "Ok, ok."

"Great! Let's go in." She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him along.

"I'm still a guy…" TK mumbled inaudibly. With the young girl dragging him along, he walked through the open doors of the forbidden store. As soon as he entered, bright lights and flashes of pink and red flooded his vision; everything he saw in the store was in a shade of pink. The rows of mannequins in nothing but lingerie, posters of women in revealing positions, and blunt display of women's underwear and other skimpy clothing made the blonde blush furiously; never before had he seen the opposite sex in such a light. Busy and filled with girls, the blonde felt immediately uncomfortable being the only boy throughout the whole premises.

Kari, still holding onto her best friend, suddenly let go and started to wander off, viewing the products the store had to offer. TK's eyes bulged as he watched her leave his side. He opened his mouth to say something but ended up simply stuttering. Regaining his posture, he rushed over to the brown-haired girl and grabbed her arm.

"You told me we were going to run past this section!" He whispered into Kari's ear.

"Oh, quiet you. I'm just looking." The brunette simply smiled sweetly up at him. "Besides, consider this an opportunity to…educate yourself. On the female body."

"Kari…" TK said in a threatening tone.

The Digidestined of Light turned around and held up a light pink panty in front of the fellow Digidestined's face. She gave him an innocent look.

"Do you think I'll look good in these?"

Blushing madly, TK quickly turned around in embarrassment. He looked up and threw his hands up, as if asking God what he did in the past to deserve such punishment. Kari giggled at his over-exaggeration as she put the clothing item back in it's place.

"You're so easy to make fun at." She remarked, tugging his arm, signaling her friend to follow.

"You must be having a ball." The sixteen year old boy sarcastically replied.

"I really am." She led him out of the underwear section, causing TK to feel much more relaxed and comfortable.

"Aren't you having fun though? Come on, don't lie; you at least think this is interesting."

"Kari…there are girls from school here…" He never noticed it before, because of the nervousness that swept his body, but after claming down, he realized that their were many familiar faces throughout the department; girls from class, girls he knew as friends, and even girls he just saw around school. And they were all giving him a curious glance as they walked by. Suddenly, he started to feel uncomfortable again.

"Well, what did you expect? Girls shop here all the time." The brunette answered.

"Uhhhh…Kari…"

"Oh, quiet." She chided. "You shouldn't care what others think."

TK watched as one of the girls he knew from school walked by, mouthing, "pervert" to her friend next to her. The friend gave the blonde boy a glance and nodded in agreement.

He gulped. "Well, I normally don't. But this…is a special…circumstance."

The girl Digidestined sighed. "Come on, TK." She led him to the outer clothing section of the store and started to look through the racks. Her counterpart, on the hand, simply looked around, making sure no one could see him.

"Hmm…I'm sure it was here…Why is this stuck?" She paused her search and pulled out a red lace bra from the rack. She shook her head in disapproval. "What's this doing here? People need to put back stuff from where they found it. Here, TK; can you hold this?" The brunette handed him the bra.

TK held on to the underwear piece, somewhat in surprise and caught off-guard from his friend's request. Before he could say or do anything, he heard his name from afar. The blonde turned his head and saw a girl he knew from his history class; she was waving at him, smiling. He grinned and waved back. Immediately, the smile on the girl's face disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock and then disgust. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Confused, TK gave a puzzled look. His eyes darted to his waving hand and his eyes bulged; in his waving hand was the red laced bra that Kari had handed him. The young boy closes his eyes and slapped his forehand with his free hand. He turned to his friend, who was occupied with searching through the racks.

"Kari! Take this back!" He whispered.

"Go put it back. It doesn't belong here."

"W-what? You want _me_ to go put it back over _there_?" He pointed at the underwear section he had just escaped from.

"Yep. Just place it back with the other bras. Where did that sweater go…?"

"Kari!" The male whispered loudly.

The brunette gave her friend a glance. "TK, we're not in elementary school. For goodness sake, we're high school kids. Just go put it away and come back here. It's not hard."

"I'd rather fight all the Dark Masters along with MaloMyotismon again with only Patamon in rookie form." He muttered in complaint. When he saw that he wasn't going to go anywhere arguing, he took a deep breath and drooped his head in defeat.

Gathering more courage than Tai, the Digidestined of Courage, ever had to summon, TK made his way to the lingerie department of the store. He couldn't help but blush again at the sight of so many revealing underwear in his vision. He looked down and pull his hat further down his head, hoping to hide his face; he felt like all the girls were giving him weird stares, pointing at him and the bra in his hand. The blonde couldn't help but think what people would say at school. The basketball team would make fun of him forever if they ever found out. He shuttered at the thought of the gossip spreading.

Quickly darting his eyes, he looked for anyplace to set aside the bra in his hand; he craved nothing more at the moment than to get rid of the underwear apparel. Searching, he finally found a bin to place the item. He threw it with haste and, as soon as it left his hands, a sense of relief washed over him.

"TK?"

He turned around at the sound of his name. A young girl with glowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood before him with a curious look on her face.

"Oh…hey, Kat…" TK knew the girl from school; they were in the same math class together. Kat was one of the more popular girls at Odaiba High School and one of the more attractive ones, according to male student body. With hair so straight and long, dashing eyes, and a body that had developed much faster than most girls her age, the young girl had wooed the hearts of many guys. But, despite her beauty, TK never really found her attractive.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a slow smile forming on her face.

"Well, uhh…" He grinned back nervously. His mind quickly started to think of an excuse, any excuse, for him to use that would justify his presence in the store. Unfortunately, his mind was never really good at the thinking process; his school work was prove of that. Stumped, he decided to just tell the truth.

"I'm actually here with a friend…She wanted to buy something here…"

"Oh." The girl inched closer. "And you didn't mind following her into here?"

"Er…I guess not…"

"I see. Are you sure you followed her here? Or is it just that you wanted…to spy on girls trying on underwear?" The blonde girl had moved close enough to the point where she was standing right in front of him.

Before TK could open his mouth in protest, The beautiful young girl placed a finger on his lips. She then got closer and whispered in his ear, "You can spy on _me_ if you want, TK."

The Digidestined of Hope suddenly remembered the one very important fact about the girl that was the crucial reason why he never found her attractive; she was extremely flirty. And it was no secret to anyone, even to TK, that she liked him. Almost everyday in math class, Kat would find an opportunity to flirt with him, discreetly or blatantly.

Taking her finger and slowly moving it away from his mouth, the Digidestined laughed nervously. "It's…ok, Kat. I think I'll pass."

"Aw…look at you, being modest and all." She gave him a mischievous smile. "There's no reason to be shy, TK. Although it does make you even cuter."

"Ah…" The teenage boy didn't know what to say. He had a sudden urge to run back to Kari, pick her up, and run out of the store.

"Say, TK…I was wondering if you could help me." Kat asked while looking through her shopping bag.

"Um…sure…"

The girl pulled out a bright purple thong and bra. She placed it over her body where it would be if she was actually wearing it and posed seductively.

"Do I look good in these?" She asked with a innocent tone.

TK's jaw went lightly agape as his face flushed bright red. The temperature suddenly became hot and stuffy from the heat that was generating from his body. Despite his greatness efforts, the thought of Kat being in nothing but the lingerie presented before him entered his mind and while he didn't like her, he couldn't deny the fact that she had a very attractive body. It also didn't help his body was starting to react at the thought too.

"I-I uhhh got to ummm b-b-blat-b-b-blat ummm…errr…so, uhhh…" He stuttered out, eyes wide open.

"Oh, silly me. I phrased my question wrong." The blonde girl giggled lightly. "I meant…" Then her face turned seriously. "Do I look _sexy_ in these?"

"A-A-A ahhhhh…I-I should umm…oh uhhh….y-you…K-Kat uhhh…ummmm…Hehe, guh guh uhhhh…" His voice cracked as it's tone went higher and faster.

"There you are." A voice behind TK loomed.

The young boy turned around to see Kari. As if an angel from the heavens came down to save him, TK's expression lit up at his savior. The brunette gave him a curious look.

"What were you doing?" She asked. TK looked back to see Kat in her regular form; she had put away the lingerie as soon as Kari entered the picture. The blonde boy knew he had to take advantage of the situation.

"WellKatitwasnicetoseeyou, hopetocatchyouaroundsometime. Maybeinmathclass?Hahawhoknows. KariandIhavetogonowbecausewehaveimportantbusinesstoattendto. RightKari?OfcourseI'mrightnowlet'sgorightnowrightnowrightnow. ByeKat." The Digidestined of Hope stated really quickly. Immediately after, he lifted a very confused Kari up on his shoulder, and bolted.

He ran and ran until he was at the check-out aisles, far away from the blonde girl who had just tried to seduce him. He dropped Kari, who had a very puzzled look on her face.

"What was that all about?"

"N-Nothing…I'm…just so…eager to…get out of here." He was out of breath, panting and slightly sweating from the instant burst of running.

The brunette shrugged. "Well, thanks for taking me to the cash register…I guess it was a lot more convenient than me walking here by myself."

"No problem." TK started to get his breathing under rhythm and started to calm down. He took a deep breath out of relief.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked, darting his eyes, in case Kat might have followed.

"Yep. Sweater's right here." She pointed at the sweater in her arms.

"Good. Let's buy that thing and get out of this…_nightmare_."

His best friend giggled. "It wasn't that bad."

"You have _no_ idea."

As they waited for their turn in the somewhat long line, TK got bored and looked around the check-out aisle. He saw a small, olive green box tucked away in one of the stands next to him. For some reason, curiosity overcame him. He picked up the box, liking it's color design and it's logo, which was an artistic flower.

"What is this?" He asked Kari, while examining the box.

Kari gave one quick glance. "It's a tampon."

TK immediately dropped the box on the floor, horror filling his face.

"I hate this place." He quickly muttered.

"Hmm…actually, let's just go." Kari got out of line and started to walk away. TK gave a look of disbelief as she walked pass him. He recovered from his shock and ran after her.

"Wait! You're not going to _buy _the sweater?"

"Yeah. The more I think about it, I don't like it. It's not really me. And besides, it's kind of expensive."

"So, what? You're not going to buy _anything_?"

"I guess not." Kari answered calmly as she placed the sweater back in it's place. TK gave a little squeak of disapproval. She walked pass the blonde, who simply stared after her, jaw agape and with another look of incredulity. Shaking his head, he followed after her.

"You know," He stated as they walked to the exit of the store, "I really really _really _dislike you right now."

"Awww…" Kari giggled. She grabbed hold of the boy's arm. "Come on. You had fun."

"Not really." He grumbled.

The brunette hugged tighter. "Thanks for shopping with me, TK. You're such a great boyfriend." She cuddled next to him.

The blonde sighed; despite the troubles and hardships the girl had put him through, he knew, deep down, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Smiling, he took his arm around her and, with his free hand, he shook her hair, playfully.

"Shhh…Remember our rule? We're not suppose to call each other boyfriend/girlfriend. You're going to--"

"Jinx us. I know, I know." She smiled too. "You and your childish superstitions. So when can we start giving each other that title, huh?"

As they exited the store, they saw Tai and Sora entering the store.

"As your boyfriend, I _demand _a say in this! This is unfair! A complete monarchy, I tell you! I had no say whatsoever in this decision! You can't make me go in there! TK! TK, you have to help me! This…_woman _wants me to go in there with her! How unfair is that?! I take that back. This isn't even a monarchy; at least in a monarchy, the servants and nobles below the queen have _some _say in decision. This is a _dictatorship_! Like Adolf Hitler! "

"_Woman? Adolf Hilter?! _Tai Kamiya, you are in so much trouble."

"OW! NOT THE HAIR, NOT THE HAIR! Do you have any idea how long it takes me to get this hair like this? Sora, It's not easy!"

"With all your fuss about your hair, you could pass as a woman too!"

"Hey, that was too harsh. Low blow. Low--" The two couple entered the lingerie store, leaving the younger Digidestined somewhat amused and surprised.

"That's what happens when you pronounce each other boyfriend and girlfriend too soon." TK grumbled.

Kari giggled. "So…when exactly can we?" They started walking again.

"Hm…maybe in two months?"

"_Two months?_"

"Well…yeah…"

The brunette frowned. "Takeru Takaishi, you better have one really good reason why we have to wait two months."

The blonde smiled as he grew closer to the young girl. "Because, Hikari Kamiya, if we don't, we'll be like your brother and his girlfriend."

"Ha! Wrong answer." She broke free of his embrace and walked off.

"Wait! Ok, ok, maybe not two months. One and a half?" He yelled after her. "No? One month? Less than one month? Aw, Kari, don't be mad! Wait up!"

T H EE N D

Did you guys like it? Come on…you know you did! Haha jk jk. Please Read and Review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
